the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaina's Promise
In the mean time after Elaina left the meeting she traveled up to Helen's room to see how she was doing. Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen paced the floor of her bedroom, her window and the ventilation for her hearth bared with thick metal rods she had installed with much difficulty earlier that day. The lock on only door leading out her room had been replaced as well, now only able to be unlocked from the outside. I hope all of this is enough... She thought nervously, tucking back a strand of hair. She hadn't even stopped to change clothes and still wore Hela's baggy clothing, the pants and sleeves rolled up.* Ms Eliana Hyde: *Elaina stopped in front of Helen's door, taking a deep breath* Helen...? Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen paused when she heard Elainas voice, slowly going over to the door with a frown.* Yes, it's me... What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the meeting. Ms Eliana Hyde: I'm not voting, I'm not picking sides. I'm here, and I want to comfort you, so I'm coming in. *unlocks the door, coming inside, and locking it behind her* Dr. Helen Jekyll: Wait, you shouldn't come in here! *Helen exclaimed as she quickly backed away from the door, her voice trembling.* I don't want you to be trapped alone with her if I lose control. Ms Eliana Hyde: I already promised you, she wouldn't hurt me when she came out. *walks around the room, looking for something, more specifically a book which was now in Allison's possession.* Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen frowned harder, keeping her distance from Elaina.* H-How can you be so sure? You stabbed her in the back... Ms Eliana Hyde: Because. *sighs when she couldn't find it, and she walked to Helen. She gave her a big hug, tears in her eyes, and pulled out a fancy bottle of a green liquid* I won't be here. *drinks it and cries out, dropping it and doubling over* ah-! Ow...! Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen hugged her friend back, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. She felt Elaina move and winced when she heard her cry out.* Elaina?! What is it?! What's wrong?! *She asked urgently as concern filled her eyes, gently holding Elaina upright.* Ms Eliana Hyde: *Elaina screamed in pain* ow, that really really REALLY HURTS!!! Dr. Helen Jekyll: What hurts, Elaina? What happened? *Helen asked desperately, tears in her eyes.* I can't help you if you don't tell me! Ms Eliana Hyde: I d-drank... HJ7... Ow... *sobs and goes still* Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helens eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.* You what...? *She gasped in shock, her hands trembling as she lowered Elaina to the ground. She saw empty bottle, choking back a sob.* No... This can't be happening... Not Elaina too... Ms Elise Hyde: *groans and her hair grows longer and turns brown. She slowly opens her now-blue eyes, then closes them* Ah! Why is everything blurry?! *slowly opens her eyes, then sits up* where am I...? *looks down at herself, squinting* who...? Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen whimpered and took a step back.* E-Elaina? *She whispered softly, although she knew her friend was gone now.* Ms Elise Hyde: No, I'm not Elaina... Who am I...? Dr. Helen Jekyll: You... You're Elaina's other half... The Hyde of a Hyde... *Helen answered as steadily as she could manage.* Ms Elise Hyde: Who? Okay... But what's my name? And why are my eyes broken? Dr. Helen Jekyll: Well... Really, your name is up for you to decide... *Helen slowly stepped towards the girl and waved a hand in front of her eyes.* Can you not see? Ms Elise Hyde: I can... Kind of see... Everything is blurry... I get to choose my name? Do I not have parents who gave me a name? ... Where did I come from? I'm so confused...! Why can't I see and who am I?! Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen winced.* It's complicated... You see, you're the other half of Elaina... Elaina drank a special formula and it turned her into you... *She hesitated slightly, biting her lip.* Supposedly you're supposed to be the imbodiment of everything evil within her... So... No you don't have parents... Ms Elise Hyde: Oh... So... I'm evil...? And I have no parents... So I make up my own name. But why can't I see?! Dr. Helen Jekyll: Oh, no, you don't have to be evil if you don't feel like it! Not all Hydes are bad. I don't know why you can't see... Elaina had perfect vision... Perhaps you just need glasses? Ms Elise Hyde: I think I need to be evil... Maybe? Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen quickly shook her head.* You shouldn't be evil! You should be good so everyone will like you and- *She cuts off, grimacing as a sharp stab of pain shot through her.* Ms Elise Hyde: *frowns* Who are you? Obtained From Much Ado About Hela Category:Main Plot Category:Meeting at the library